Border Of Wind and Sky
by WolfstormTheWC
Summary: An AU were Heathertail and Lionblaze have kits (From their kits perspective)


**WindClan**

 **Leader:** Onestar- lean mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
 **Deputy** :Ashfoot- sleek gray she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Medicine Cat(s):** Barkface-short-tailed brown tom with light green eyes  
Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

 **Warriors:**

Tornear-tabby tom  
Crowfeather-dark gray tom  
Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom  
Whitetail-small white she-cat  
Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes  
Nightcloud-black she-cat  
Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes  
Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws  
Harespring-brown-and-white tom  
Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes  
Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat  
Willowclaw-gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Swallowpaw  
Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear  
Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws  
Apprentice, Sunpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Kestrelpaw-brownish-gray tom with white splotches  
Sunpaw- light ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly  
Swallowpaw- dark grey and ginger tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly  
(Kits: Sunnykit- golden tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Acornkit- light brown tabby she-kit with a white muzzle and blue eyes, Thornkit- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and almost white paws)

 **Elders:**

Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen, oldest cat in WindClan  
Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

 **Prologue**

Heathertail slipped out of the camp, quietly brushing past the snoozing guard who was slumped against a rock. She smiled as she raced out of site, her tail skimming the fresh grass. Her belly fattening with pregnancy did not slow her down as she loped across the moor, the giant moon glowing and making the heather and tall grass look an elegant silver. Heathertail reached the end of the clear hills and the area were thick trees started to appear, blocking the glowing light and making it look shadowy and dark. She stopped at the border, and sat down next to a hanging oak tree, and curled her tail around her paws, licking her white chest nervously. She gasped in shock as a cat emerged from the shadows of the trees, his amber eyes greeting hers. Her shock faded and she let out a purr, padding towards the tom, then licking his cheek. "Lionblaze! You didn't come last moon! I was worried about you," Heathertail purred, sitting down next to the golden tom.

"I got a stomach ache, and when I tried to sneak off, Jaypaw found me," Lionblaze flicked his tail, his ear twitching in annoyance.

"Onestar thinks that Breezepelt is the father of our kits. That jerk, as a mate! Think of it!" Heathertail frowned, and Lionblaze let out a soft snicker.

"That would be horrible! That cat is sharper than a thorn, and stupider than a twoleg!" Lionblaze purred, and then looked at Heathertail, who was looking down at her paws. "What's wrong?" Heathertail looked up at him as then finally sighed.

"I'm still not sure what to tell my clanmates. Breezepelt will be confused, but happy. He's had a giant crush on me for a while and-" She trailed off.

"Just tell him that you are expecting kits, and they need a father figure. I'm sure he'll say yes, considering of his devotion to you. Tell your clanmate's he's the father." Heathertail brightened, and then got up, grinning.

"You want to race? I need to exercise," Heathertail got up and Lionblaze reluctantly got up. "I guess. It'll be an even race, anyway," Lionblaze joked, glancing at her stomach.

"Just because i'm fat, doesn't mean I can beat you in a race!" Heathertail pointed her tail to a bush, a few fox lengths away, near the moor.

"First one who gets there gets bragging rights!" Heathertail crouched down, Lionblaze mimicking her position, and then sprang up, beginning to run. She would have shot there in an instant, but her belly slowed her down, but Lionblaze purposely trotted up a tail length in front of her, his whiskers twitching. Heathertail sped up, but Lionblaze reached the leafy hedge first, only by a couple heartbeats.

"Who's the quicker one now?" Lionblaze teased, and then snickered and pranced around the hedge. Heathertail purred, and then sat down. The stars shone bright, flickering and glimmering, almost dancing in the dark sky. Lionblaze sat down next to her, and for a few minutes they sat in silence, their tails twined. From the way Lionblaze was looking at the stars sadly, Heathertail could speculate that he was searching for Hollykit, his kin who died in the cold weather when she was born. Lionblaze had said that his mother, Squirrelflight, was taking a walk in the light snow, and when she had her kits, the snow had piled up, and the weakest runt, Hollykit, had died of the coldness.

"Arnt the stars pretty?" Heathertail purred, glancing at Lionblaze.

"Not as pretty as you." Lionblaze purred back, and Heathertail blushed, leaning on Lionblaze. "Our kits will be wonderful. Handsome like you." Heathertail smiled. She and Lionblaze looked up at the stars, quiet in thought for the rest of the night.


End file.
